


A Big Secret

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Childhood, FTM Sam, Gen, Sick Dean Winchester, Trans Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: Young Sam wants to confide in Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Trans Day of Visibility prompts. Nasty fluff. Cookies. Also, Dean might be sick because I'm sick. It's a possibility.

* * *

 

Sam pulls himself on the bed. It’s a bit high, but he manages - Dean’s still curled up inside a giant blanket cocoon in the middle of it, and he gives Sam a tired look and sniffs when he settles to sit beside him.

“Hey, little sis,” he mumbles and sniffs again.

Sam grabs a fresh napkin from the box and hands it to his brother.

“Can we talk?”

“Right now?” Dean asks, wiping his nose.

“Yeah.”

“I mean... okay, it’s not like I’m busy or anything,” Dean says, shrugging, and switches the napkin for a remote.

He turns off the TV and leaves them in a dusty, dim orange lighting. It all comes through the worn thick orange curtains in the motel room’s window, but Sam kinda likes the effect - it makes the place look magical, and he’s already feeling conspiratory.

“I need to tell you a secret,” he says in a confidential voice.

“Uhhuh.”

“Don’t freak out or anything.”

“Okay.”

Dean doesn’t seem as interested as he should look, but Sam ignores it. He’s held this back long enough.

“I’m really a boy,” he bares it all, crossing his hands on his lap and looking at Dean challengingly.

Dean’s brows lift and he sniffs again - he picks up the napkin and wipes his nose, chuckling wearily.

“Alright,” he simply comments, “That your big secret?”

“You don’t believe me.”

“I don’t really care what you are, Sammy. You’re still annoying.”

Sam pouts.  
“I’m serious,” he says then, upset that Dean’s not taking the hint.

Dean examines him for a little while, managing a frown in reaction to these words. Then he turns to face Sam better, opening his cocoon from the front and adjusting the hems of the blankets over his bare feet. A blast of hot air moves out of there, and it all smells quite a lot like Dean.

“Where did you get that idea from?” the older brother asks, looking quite suspicious now.

“I didn’t. It’s the truth.”

“No, it’s not. You’re a girl.”

“I’m not, though.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I’m not.”

Dean’s frown deepens.

“You know you are,” he argues, “You’ve got girl parts.”

“No. I’m a boy. It’s why I like wearing your old clothes and everything. Dad only buys me the kind I don’t like.”

“Yeah, but -”

“Can you just believe me?”

“It doesn’t make any sense.”

Dean sniffs again. He picks up the napkin and presses it against his nose, but he’s still watching Sam.

“Why do you want to be a boy? Being a boy is dumb. Girls have it easier.”

“I don’t like being a girl.”

“Okay. Well, if I stopped wanting to be a boy, would that make me a girl?”

Sam squints.  
“Maybe.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Nu-uh. You’re crazy.”

“You’re annoying.”

A small smile creeps up onto Sams lips. He slides off the bed again and rushes to the table, reaching high up to grab the remaining half-eaten cookie on his plate. He brings it back to the bed and holds it between himself and Dean.

“Don’t call me little sister anymore,” he breathes out nervously, “And you can have the last cookie.”

Dean snorts.  
“I don’t even want the last cookie,” he claims, but eyes it conflictedly anyway.

Sam breathes heavily through his nose, making little puffing sounds with every exhale. Dean lifts his gaze back up at him and they stare at each other for a long while before finally, Dean’s the one to back out of it. He sighs and grabs the cookie.

“Fine. You can be my dumb little _brother_ if you really want it, dumbass, but don’t ask me to explain it to Dad when he comes back.”

Sam’s grin has a missing tooth in it.  
“Deal.”


End file.
